February, Month of love?
by MadameDegrassi354
Summary: Clare isn't very happy with the month of February, all the problems from her parents divorce and her drama from the 9th grade come back to her. But will a certain Handsome mysteriouse guy with emerald green eyes help her change her mind? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Clare's POV_

Its that time of year again, yup its February the month of love. Well In my books love doesn't exist, well in my vampire ones yes but not in my mental books. Once I thought I was in love but he liked cheating on me with my ex-best friend and then broke up with me and 2 hours later at a party got together with her ( if you don't know who...KC and Jenna).

I was so deep in thought that I totally forgot that I was in English class.

"Clare you their?" Eli said waving his hand in front of my face knocking me out of my train of thoughts.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I said trying to remember what we were doing in class, how long have I been spaced out?

"Are you okay? You have been very distant lately." He said sounding very worried, I liked that Eli made sure I was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine Eli, nothing to worry about." I lied, I'm not okay, my parents are divorced and no one cares or likes me.

"Okay blue eyes, your a horrible liar now are you gonna tell me what is really bothering you?" He said. Why do I have to be such a bad liar? Alli now she was awesome at lying, she would always lie to her parents. Like how she said Drew was on the science team at school with her. YEAH RIGHT! Like Drew Torres would be interested in science I remembered that Wesley had to tutor him.

"Fine, I'll tell you later at lunch." I said wanting to end this conversation. And then Holly J and Sav came into the classroom with flowers that people bought to give to the ones you love. I remembered last year that KC and Conner both got me a rose, it was funny that they were both fighting for my heart. But now that is all different. I knew I wasn't going to get one so I just started to doodle in my note book and spaced out again.

Holly J and Sav started to walk around and hand people roses. Then they stopped at my desk and handed me 6 roses. This can't be possible! Who in this school would get me 6 roses? This isn't right their must be some type of mistake.

"Um...Holly J their must be some type of mistake, these can't be mine." I said still astonished that people would send me a flower.

"Nope their isn't, their all yours Clare. Seems like you have a lot of admirers, wish someone could get me that many roses ." She said with a big smile and elbowing Sav so he would take the hint,they recently started to date, at least someone is happy.

"Wow." Is all I could say, then the bell rang I got up from my seat and went to my locker to put my flowers away.

But then I remembered that I didn't look who I got the flowers from, so I opened the little cards that come with the roses.

_**Thanks for being and awesome best friend love ya! -Alli**_

_**Happy Valentines day Clare, thanks for being their for me and being a awesome friend! -Adam**_

_**Hey Clare I know we have drifted apart but I still consider us friends. - Conner**_

_**Happy Valentines day Clare 3! -Wesley**_

_**Hey Clare, I know its not my style sending a rose but since its you I made and exception. I was wondering if you would like to go to the sweet hearts dance with me. If you do meet me at the Dot for lunch. -Eli**_

Oh my gosh I can't believe that Eli wants to be my date to the dance! This is probable the best day of my life, oh so I thought, until I opened my 6th and final card.

_**Clare I've seen you around school and you don't even notice me, the only time you do is when I beat on your "Emo" friend and Adam. I am sending this flower to ask you to the dance Friday, go to the parking lot after school to give me your answer. - Mark" Fitz"gerald.**_

I'm speechless right now, and not in the good way in a horrible way! I have to tell Eli when I meet him at the dot for lunch and to tell him yes to the dance and what I'm suppose to do about Fitz? I know that just the sound of his name gets Eli's blood boiling but I have no idea what to do! Its like last year all over again.

**Hope you guys like the first chapter! review to tell me your thoughts and also PM me too! love to hear from you guys! **

**~MamdameDegrassi354 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eli's POV**_

Theirs something really off with Clare, I don't know what though its like shes been very distant this whole month. I really need to get to the bottom of things, so that is why I told her that I want to talk to her during lunch. And also to find out if she wants to go to the dance with me but that is the least of my worries right now. My friend is either hurting or is sad about something and I want her to feel better because I like Clare more than a friend but she doesn't know that yet but I hate seeing her sad it kills me on the inside, so I just want to make her happy.

I start to walk down the hallway to my 4th period class, I really don't like this class its math with coach Armstrong. Is it just me or does it seem like that a lot of the teachers have more than one teaching job. Like Ms. Dawes is and English teacher and an Art teacher.

The only good thing about this period is that I sat next to Adam, we pretty much just talked the whole period about new comic books that we wanted to read. Since we talked during class so much it goes by really fast but today it seemed to move very slowly, its probably since I'm looking forward to going to lunch to find out whats wrong with Clare and to find out if shes going to the dance as my date or not, but mostly to make sure shes okay.

"Hey Adam do you mind eating lunch with your brother today? It just that I did what you told me and I sent Clare a flower to ask her to the dance and I told her to give me the answer at lunch today at the Dot." I said below a whisper so the teacher wouldn't hear us.

"Sure man anything so I don't have to hear you too flirt anymore." he said and I rolled my eyes, I guess you could say we did flirt a little, but no enough for you to make fake gagging noises like someone I know. *CAOUGH*ADAM*CAOUGH*.

Like usual we went back and fourth talking about the latest comics and how Adam was going to send Fiona a flower asking her to the dance, but not to be mean or anything but as I was walking in the hallway I saw her get like a million roses. She does talk to Adam but his chances are as great as Wesley getting a date with her. Okay maybe that is really mean but it is the truth, she did say that it was easy to talk to him but also she doesn't know that Adam is a FTM(Female to male transgender).

_**RING...RING...**_

As soon as the bell rang I ran so fast out of the classroom that I almost knocked Adam over. I slowed down a bit so I wouldn't hurt anyone else and walked out of the Degrassi doors and down to Morty to head to the Dot. Soon enough I had arrived and went inside and was greeted by Peter, hes a great guy and he was like and older brother to Clare.

"Hey Peter." I said and sat down in one of the chairs at the counter.

"Hey, what can I get you?" he asked while putting his apron back on.

"Nothing yet, I'm waiting for someone." I said hoping that she will show up, but knowing Clare I think she will because she needs someone to talk to.

"Who? Is it a Miss Edwards perhaps?" he said with a goofy smile.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked with curiosity.

"Your always in here with her and Adam and sometimes just you and her." he stated.

"True, but what made you think I was waiting for Clare now?" I said.

"Well... for one thing I'm not blind, the Edwards sisters aren't hard to look at, I used to date her older sister before she left for Kenya. And that I notice the way you two always flirt and how you guys look at each other." he said. Peter did have a point, Clare is beautiful and it sure isn't hard to look at her, especially her gorgeous crystal blue eyes. I loved her eyes ever since I ran over her glasses with my hearse, great first impression.

"Okay... your right but, I have a good reason to be here for lunch instead of eating at school." I said .

"And what might this reason be?" he asked obviously curious.

" You know how you can send a rose at school, well I sent one to Clare to ask her to the school dance this Friday."

" And..." he said and motioned his hand for me to keep going.

"And... I asked her to be my date, and told her to give me the answer today here during lunch." I said

"Nice! But if you hurt her I'll hunt you down and kick your ass." he said being very serious.

"Trust me the last thing I want to do is hurt Clare." Clare has been through a lot lately and I don't want to hurt her at all, the last time I hurt someone I was the cause of their death. Even though Adam tells me all the time it wasn't my fault that someone made a stupid decision to drive drunk that night. But its still my fault that I let Julia go into the night on her bike and had a fight with her too. I never did yet get the chance to tell Clare about Julia, Adam keeps saying to tell her before its too late, even though I rather just leave that in my past but she needs to know, but not just yet.

"Well hope your ready for your answer because here she comes." he said pointing towards the door and I turned around and saw her walking towards me.

"Hey Edwards." I said and she walk towards me and sat in the chair next to me.

"Hi Eli." She said with a smile.

"Hey Baby Edwards, can I get you something?" Peter asked, I just totally forgot that Peter was their.

"Hey Peter, can I get a salad with dressing." she asked.

"Yeah, what about you Eli?" he asked.

"I'll have a burger and fries." I said and with that Peter left to the back to cook.

"So what do you want to tell me first?" I said with a smirk.

"Well..." she said taking her sweet time telling me her answer, the anticipation is killing me! I see shes getting back at me for all those times is pissed her off.

"I'll go to the dance with you." she said and I was so happy, and then Peter came back with our food.

"So like I said before Eli, I'll hunt you down." he said and disappeared back in to the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Nothing important." I simply stated. "so why have you been so distant this whole month? Is their something wrong?" I asked concerned.

**Just warning you now this is really far off from the show, just telling you now before i get unwanted mean reviews! love you guys**

**~MadameDegrassi354**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Clare's POV**_

I had to think about it for a second on how to tell Eli about somethings that happened in my past and about the whole Fitz asking me to the dance thing. I think it would be smarter if we did this in private and not with everyone around.

"The other things I have to tell you, I rather do it in private." I said.

"Yeah, sure." he said and paid for us and we walked to his hearse. We got in and he started to drive to the park. Once we arrived he got out before me and opened the door for me.

"What a gentle man." I said and smiled at him before I stepped out of the hearse.

"I have my moments." he said and we walked over to this pic-nick table and sat down.

"Okay the reason I have been so out of this month is because my parents just got recently divorced and they were the ones who taught me that their such thing as love but, apparently now there is no such thing if their marriage just crumbled to pieces." I had shed a few tears and Eli wiped them away with his thumb. "And with my Ex-boyfriend K.C I thought I was in love with him until one day he cheated on me with my Ex-best friend Jenna." by now I was hysterically crying in the middle of the park.

"Oh my god, Clare I'm so sorry." he said and pulled me into a tight hug and I cried harder into his shoulder getting his black blazer soaked by my tears. Once I started to calm down I pulled away from the hug and looked back at Eli.

"I have something else to say but, you have to promise me that you not going do anything stupid." I said because me knowing Eli he has a temper especially when it comes to Fitz.

"When have I, _**Elijah Goldsworthy**_done anything stupid?" he said while placing his hand over his chest being dramatic and with his signature smirk, his actions made me laugh a little.

"Really Eli?" I said and giggled.

"Okay I promise. So what is it Blue eyes?" he has no idea how much I love that nickname, its way better than the one Jenna made up for me. Ugh..._Clare-Bear_.

"Fitz sent me a rose also asking me to the dance and told me to give him an answer after school today in the parking lot." I said really fast hoping he didn't catch any of that, but he did and I took a deep breath to see how Eli would react.

"HE WHAT!" Eli practically screamed and made me jump. He was definitely pissed off because his face was so red that at any moment I was waiting for steam to come out of his ears or his head to fall off.

"Calm down Eli." I said and trying to calm him down but obviously that isn't going to work, I have an idea on how to calm him down.

"I'm gonna kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm most definitely going to-." he stopped when I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. When I pulled away I noticed a small blush crusading his cheeks and also that familiar smirk on his face that never seems to leave, EVER.

"What was that for?" he asked seeming a little dazed.

"To stop you from ranting on about going to kill Fitz for asking me to the dance, would you do the same thing if Adam asked me?" I questioned.

"Well I'm still going to kill him for asking you and if Adam asked you he would end up with Fitz in the back of my hearse." he said half jokingly and pointing to the back of his hearse.

"Well..." I said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Clare.." he said sounding angry.

"Kidding! Adam didn't ask me, all he did was send me a rose saying I'm a good friend nothing else." I love how jealous Eli gets its..._**cute**__._

"Wanna get back to school before were late for 6th period?" I said getting up from the bench and walking towards Morty.

"Yeah." he said and got up and followed me and opened the passenger side door for me, more reason why I like him, yeah I like my best friend but I know that he would never return the feelings ever.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Back at school**_

_**Eli's POV**_

We arrived at Degrassi and I parked Morty in his usual spot on the side of the school. Me and Clare got out and walked to the front of the school and walked through the front doors and headed to our lockers. I didn't have to go to mine because I already had my books with me and I didn't put them in my locker because its the biggest mess in the world! We got to Clare's locker and I leaned against the locker next to hers watching her put a bunch of note books and binders into her bag. I didn't even notice that their was someone behind me until they spoke up. "Move your in the way of my locker." a guy said harshly and pushed me out of the way. He had a hair cut like Justin Beiber, but at least this guys voice was deeper than that Biber kids and the funny thing is that hes the same age as me and I actually went through puberty but were both the same height though.

"Don't be rude KC." Clare hissed giving him a dirty look, who knew Clare had a bad side. So this is the famous KC that broke _**my**_ Clare's heart, Wait! Did I just say _**My Clare**_? She isn't mine, but I want her to be though. Yeah right like she would ever fall for a stupid "Emo" guy like me.

"Why do you care Clare he's just trash." KC snorted. He did not just call me trash! Okay that's it someones getting hurt and it isn't me. He might look tough and all but I bet he's as strong as Fitz and that isn't that strong at all.

"Whats your problem dude?" I said in a angrily tone and took and step closer to him.

"You!" he stated and turned around from his locker and faced me.

"What the hell did I do? All I was doing was leaning against your locker waiting for my friend to get her books." I stated and a sharp pain went through my heart when I called Clare my friend.

"Exactly you were waiting for Clare, just because you just started here at Degrassi this year doesn't mean that you can go around and take peoples friends!" he said and his face was so red like a tomato or a cherry. I'm totally confused now, what did he mean that I took his friend, My thoughts were then interrupted when Clare spoke.

"KC what are you talking about I stopped being your friends when you used me to cheat on that Math test last year, I did get over the fact that you cheated on me with Jenna and we were able to go back to being friends but you went too far with the math though. So what does this have to do with me and Eli being friends?" she questioned and that pain came back to my heart when the word friends passed her pink plump lips that I would want to kiss all day long. See what this girl has done to me she turned me into a sap!

"Because Clare I screwed up and I want you to take me back!" he yelled.

"Aren't you still with Jenna?" she asked, is she actually going to take this Neanderthal back?

"No, I broke up with her so I could be with you again." he said and took Clare's hand with his and she pulled back and looked up at him straight in the eyes and she looked really angry, damn I like this Clare makes her so...HOT not like she isn't already but...DAMN!

"KC you broke my heart and cheated on me with my best friend and you want me to just take you back after all of that? You think I'm that stupid, well I'm not and you better just go and run off to Jenna who would love to have you back." she snapped and she slammed her locker shut and grabbed my arm and we walked away. We finally reached her classroom and she loosened her grim on my arm and then she let go of me all together.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"For what Clare?" I asked confused.

"For what happened back their, I'm sorry he called you trash and that you had to see all that too." she said.

"Its fine and what happened back their. Clare you were totally bad-ass! It was probably the sickest thing I have ever seen, and the expression on KC's face was priceless!" It was awesome what happened back their and everything I said was true.

"Thanks Eli." she said and had the biggest smile on her face that I hadn't seen in a while and I was happy that it came back. When ever she would smile I would smile and this smile was even better because I was the cause of it.

"I should get to class before I'm late." I said because I really don't need another detention, I already have one for skipping yesterday.

"Yeah, see you later." she said and turned to walk to her classroom but I stopped her.

"Clare." I said stepping closer to her.

"Yeah." she said and turned around and I walked a little closer to her and kissed her cheek. I pulled away and she was blushing like usual, I like it when she blushed it was adorable.

"W-what was that f-for." she stuttered, it was funny that little things I can do to make her nervous.

"Its a thank you for going to the dance with me and telling me about your past, and I know its not easy talking about it." I said and tucked a curl that fell on her face behind her ear and it made her blush even more.

"Oh, well your welcome." she said and walked into her classroom. I walked to my science class and sat down in my regular seat and thought about something that was bothering me. Clare was so honest with me and I should do the same, after school today I'm going to take her to were Julia died and tell her what happened.

**What do you guys think? let me ow review and PM me!**

**~MadmeDegrassi354**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Clare's POV**_

I'm stuck in math class trying to pay attention but can't because all I can keep thinking about is him and the kiss. Yeah he did kiss me on the cheek but it still meant something but I just don't know what though, maybe he does like me. NO! Not even possible, but then again he did ask me to the dance...UGH IM SO CONFUSED!

"Do you know the answer Ms. Edwards?" my teacher asked me crap. Thanks Eli for getting stuck in my damn thoughts!

"Its x=24." I hear Alli say behind me thank goodness she was their for me!

"I do believe I called on Ms. Edwards, Ms. Bhandari."

"Sorry I was thinking out loud again, I need to work on keeping my thoughts to myself." she said.

"Hope so." and with that he went back to teaching the class algebra.

I was starting to pay attention again but then a piece of paper landed in front of me on my desk and it's from Alli.

_**Are you okay this isn't like you? What hung up on Dr. Doom? ;)**_

Is what the note said. Wow she knows me too well, and she already knows about everything about my past she practically lived it with me.

_**Alli that is none of your business, and thanks for covering! **_

_**Oh and thanks for the rose hope you got mine!**_

I looked to see if the teacher was looking and he wasn't and I tossed the note to Alli. She looked at it and wrote something down and tossed it back to me.

_**Yeah I got it and Drew sent me a dozen...i have the best boy friend! **_

_**Did Eli send you a rose and did he ask you to the dance?**_

I was going to reply but their was only 5 minutes left in the period so I'll just tell her when the bell rings.

_**RING...RING...**_

The bell rang and I got up and gathered my things and walked over to Alli's seat to talk to her about the dance.

"Hey Alli their was no point in writing you back so might as well tell you in person." I said

"Hey and so..." she said.

"Yeah that's sweat that Drew sent you a dozen roses I only got half a dozen." I saw her eyes widen when I said that I got half a dozen roses.

"Wow Clare that's four more than last year! Who did you get them from?" she asked.

"I got the one from you, Conner, Wesley, Adam,Eli, and unfortunately I got one from Fitz."

"YOU WHAT! OMG YOU GOT A ROSE FROM FITZ, ELI MUST OF HAD A HEART ATTACK! Wait! You also got a rose from Eli? What did it say Clare and don't skip any details!" Wow I just really noticed that Alli asked a lot of questions.

"Yeah Eli did have a heart attack when I told him about him asking me to the dance, and Eli had also asked me to the dance and asked me to give him an answer at lunch. I told him yes and he had the biggest smile on his face and it was actually the first time I had ever seen him smile I was shocked!" I said and taking a breath. Wow that was a mouthful!

"Do you know what this means?"

"No Alli what does this mean?" I asked.

"1) we have to go to the mall and find dresses for Friday, and 2) He must like you a lot."

"Were just friends Alli nothing more." I stated as we walk down the hallway to her locker so she could get her books.

"But you want it to be more and I'm guessing he does to, I notice a lot of things and plus Drew over hears him and Adam talking about you."

"Like what?" I asked and we stopped at her locker and she opened it and stared at herself in the mirror for what seemed like 20minutes. She still had not answered me because she too busy fixing her make up even though she already had enough on that she could open her own make-up store.

"What do they say about me?" I asked again growing impatient.

"I'm not exactly sure but you can talk to Drew he's off this period like you are, he usually hangs out in the media lab." she said and closed her locker and gave me a quick hug and said "Good luck and see you later to go shopping" and with that she left towards her social studies class and I was on my way to the media lab to talk to Drew.

I walked down the hallway to the media classroom and found Drew on the first computer on Face-range looking at pictures of him and Alli. Wow they were made for each other, I chuckled at my thought.

"Hey Drew I have a question for you." I said sitting down on the transparent green medicine ball next to him.

"Your Clare right Alli's best friend and my Little brothers friend?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"So whats your question?" he asked while typing away on the computer.

"Alli told me that when Eli is over your house and is with Adam they talk about me, Is that true?" I asked nicely.

"Yeah, actually all the time. Its mostly its Eli who brings you up and Adam just gets annoyed." he said and logged off the computer and turned and faced me. So Eli likes to talk about me? Huh interesting, I think I'm going to get a little deeper into this to see if I can get anything out of Drew.

"So what exactly do they say about me?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you anything he always tells Adam to swear not to say anything to you."

"But your not Adam your Drew so he didn't ask you to swear to anything, now did he?"

"True, but why do you even want to know any ways?" he asked curiously.

"If Alli was talking about you and you wanted to know about what and asked me I would tell you." I said hoping to reassure him.

"Okay I understand. Eli is...I'm not sure how to put this." he said thinking for a second trying to figure out the correct words to say.

"Eli is not who he seems, you bring out a side of him that hasn't been their for a while and he's glad that you bring the best out of him." he said and I felt my eyes water a little and a tear fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say anything wrong." he said and gave me a hug.

"No you didn't its that, its sweat that he thinks that." I said and wiped my wet cheek with the back of my hand.

"Well it is true, you do bring the best out of him. When he first came here he didn't want to do with anything and just wanted to be in the dark. But ever since he had met you, you have seem to make his light side show." he is right, but what I don't get is how a person can bring the best out of someone else?

"Thanks Drew you've been great help." I said and gave him a hug and got up and started to walk out of the room but stopped.

"Drew"

"Yeah." he said and turned around and faced me.

"You Torres' are the sweatiest and if you see your brother tell him I say thank you for the rose." I said and left the media lab and walked to my locker to get my books that I needed for homework tonight.

CRAP! I totally forgot I have to tell Fitz I'm not going to the dance with him, he did say go to the parking lot after school and school be over in 10 minutes so I'll head outside to go look for him.

I walked down the front steps of Degrassi and see Fitz sitting at one of the pic-nick tables eating. I walk over and clear my throat to get his attention and he looked up and smiled.

"Hey Clare...so?"

"I'm sorry Fitz but I can't go to the dance with you."

"Why not?" he said in and angry tone but also with a hint of hurt in it too and it scaring me. I take a step back because I don't know whats going to happen.

"I already told someone else I would go with them."

"Who Emo boy? You could do way better, like me." he said and got up from the bench and took a step towards me and at the same time I took a step back.

"He has a name, and he's worth it unlike you." I stated and turned away a tried to walk back to the school but was stopped by a tight grip on my wrist.

"Your not going anywhere bitch!" he hissed and I was getting scared, I should have had someone with me I knew something like this would've happened.

"OW! Fitz let go! Your hurting me." I cried but their was no use he was only making his grip firmer.

"Not until your mine!" he said and started to pull me and I screamed.

_**Eli's POV**_

Finally the last bell had rang, I'M FREE OF THIS HELL HOLE WE CALL SCHOOL!

I walk down the hallway to Clare's locker because I don't use mine, while walking to her locker something didn't feel right. Do you ever just get a random bad feeling in the pit of your stomach and you know something is wrong? That's what I feel right now and that isn't good, I started to walk a little faster to Clare's locker. When I got their she wasn't their, shes always at her locker getting books for homework and waiting for me to get a ride home. Somethings up.

I saw Adam coming down the hallway.

"Adam!" I said jogging down the hallway towards him.

"Hey where's the fire?" of coarse he had to crack a joke, right now.

"No time for jokes have you seen Clare?" I asked getting impatient.

"No why?" he asked.

"I have a feeling something bad happened to her and she isn't at her locker like she usually is and she always waits for me." I said and my heart I pounding and its getting harder for me to breath.

"Okay calm down. I'll look around the school for her and you go check outside." he said and I nodded my head and we went our separate ways on the search for Clare.

I walked down the fronts steps of Degrassi and I decided to start looking were we usually ate lunch. I walk over to the pick-nick tables to find Clare's bag and the roses she got today. I heard someone scream from the parking lot, so I dropped my stuff and started running. Once I reached the parking lot I found Fitz trying to get Clare to get in his car. What the fuck is wrong this idiot?

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled at Fitz who turned around and let go of Clare.

"What are you gonna do about it Emo boy?" Emo boy? Really is that all he has to say? Ugh that's it hes done. He has finally drawn the line by going after Clare, I'm so pissed that I punch Fitz square in the jaw and he fell to the ground.

"That will teach you to ever mess with me Fitzy-boy." I said and walked over to Clare to make sure she 's okay.

"Clare are you okay?" I asked helping her up off the ground and when she got to her feet she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I was...so scared...Eli." she tried to say between sobs.

"It's over Clare, your safe now." I said reassuring her.

**Hey so what do you guys think? I like this chapter and its my longest one yet!**

**~MadameDegrassi354**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Adam's POV**_

while I was looking for Clare around the school I couldn't find her anywhere! I looked in the library, the gym, cafeteria, I even asked some people coming out of the girls locker room if they saw her! Were could she be? Eli was right, she always waits for him after school to drive her home everyday since they had became friends. Maybe she went home early or something, but Eli would kill me if I stopped looking so I turned down another hallway and spotted Fiona at her locker. Maybe she knows were our little friend Clare has wondered off to.

"Hey, Fiona." I said jogging up to he locker and stopping.

"Hey Adam, whats up?" she said while putting some binders into her locker and checking herself in her mirror on her locker door.

"Have you seen Clare anywhere? Eli is in panic mode right now because she wasn't at her locker after class."

" No I haven't seen her since gym class." she said honestly, gosh shes so perfect and pretty. He eyes are the perfect shade of blue and her dark brown curls go so well with her blue head band. _Adam focus! Your trying to find Clare remember! Not drool over a girl._

"Ugh! Where could she have gone?" I muttered getting frustrated. My phone made a Ding noise signaling that I got a text message, it was from Eli.

_Hey dude found her, im goin to drive her home. I'll explain everythin 2 u l8ter I gtg. _

_-Eli_

Okay. Good. He found her and that he will tell me everything later. I feel so relieved that I don't have to keep looking for her now.

"Eli founder her, thank god!" I praised.

"That's good! Do you know if you can help me bring all my roses to my car? I have to many to carry by myself." she asked politely.

"Of coarse I'll help you, it would be my honor." I said, wow I'm so not smooth at all.

"Eeep! Thanks Adam, your the best!" she said and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek, I must be grinning like a fool right now.

.

.

After I finished putting all the roses in the back seat of her car I closed the door and walked to the drivers side and stood in front of Fiona getting into the car.

"Thanks again Adam, and also thank you for the 16 roses." she sad while turning the blue sports care on.

"Your welcome, and I have a question."

"Yeah." she said with her perfect smile showing her perfectly white teeth.

"Will...you...uh..." all of a sudden my throat went dry and I couldn't talk.

"Will I what?' she asked confused.

Okay just rip the bandage off Adam, you can do it! Your a fricken Torres! "Will you go to the Sweet hears dance with me Friday?" I asked, getting ready for rejection.

"Yes." she said with a big smile on her face, but not as big as the one on my face.

"Awesome! I got to go see you Friday Fi" I said and walked to the front steps of Degrassi and went inside and yelped "BOOYAH!" while putting a fist in the air at the same time, I didn't care if I draw attention to me I was the happiest guy alive at the moment!

.

.

_**Clare's POV**_

I was still in Eli's arms crying my eyes out and he whispered sweet nothings into my ear and rubbing my back trying to calm me down. I don't know how to explain it but it felt so right to be in his arms at the moment, he is like my other half. I know that sound very cheesy buts its true and I wouldn't have it any other way. I finished crying and Eli and I walked back to the pick-nick tables to get our stuff and to go home.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked me while driving out of the Degrassi parking lot.

"I'm not sure, I will always wonder what would have happened if you didn't show up?" I said trying to hold back tears.

"Clare...don't think like that. All that matters is that your safe now." he said sweetly.

"Eli do you know what he said to me before you showed up?" he shook his head and kept his eyes on the road.

_**Flashback***_

"_Come on Clare I will show you a good time." Fitz said still dragging me by the wrist to the Degrassi parking lot._

"_FITZ! JUST LET ME GO!" I yelled but their was no use, everyone was still in class and no one was outside at the moment, just my luck!_

"_By the way, your not going to be needing you little purity ring anymore once I'm done with you." OH MY GOD! Is all I could think at the moment._

"_Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you to deserve a fate like this?" I asked trying to distract him. He stopped dead in his tracks in front of a orange car and turned to face me._

"_Does the name K.C. Guthrie sound familiar?" he asked raising and eye brow_

"_Yeah, I dated him last year until he broke up with me for my best friend Jenna. What does he have to do with anything?" I asked._

"_Hes one of my good friends and you happened to reject him before and I didn't make me too happy." he stated._

_Wow I wouldn't think that KC would become friends with someone so repulsive? I guess everyone makes friends with the wrong people sometimes. _

"_So by you taking advantage of me will make things any better? That's more like a stab in the back in my perspective." I said and since he was vulnerable at the moment I pulled my wrist from his grip and started to run. But being the clumsy person I am I fell and he caught up to me and dragged to the back of the orange car and opened the door trying to get me inside. On instinct I started to scream and Eli came and I was saved._

_**End of Flashback***_

After I told him everything he pulled his car over on the side of the road and I had no idea where we were.

"Were are we?" I asked looking all around me trying to get a clue.

"Clare...you were so open to me back at the park about your past and I think I should do the same." he began, I saw something flash across his eyes that I have never seen before. It was a mix between fear and frightened.

"I'm all ears." he took a deep breath before he started to speak again.

"Before I moved here and attended Degrassi I had a girlfriend named Julia. She was my everything. She was exactly like me in every way possible. She loved Dead hand, wore Dark colors, and always had a sarcastic remark." Eli said not looking at me and is very focused on the steering wheel. Why is he telling me about Julia?

I said and unsteady "okay" and gestured for him to continue on with what ever point he is trying to get across at the moment.

"One night me and Julia got into this huge fight, I said somethings that I shouldn't have and she was really upset. She left on her bike in the night and got hit by a drunk driver and died on impact, its all my fault that she will never be able to graduate high school, go to college,and have a family of her own." he said looking up from the steering wheel and at me looking for some type of response, but I have no idea what to say I'm just flabbergasted that he thinks its all his fault. Mean while it is the drunk drivers fault.

"Clare?"

"I'm so sorry Eli, I had no idea. And don't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault. You weren't the one who told the driver of the car to drink and drive."

"Adam was right that you would understand and not judge me, I'm just glad I don't have to hide that from you anymore."

"I'm glad you told me."

"Me too."

He started his car again and took off in the direction of my house, I really didn't want to go home and be by myself after what just happened. Since my parents got divorced they switch every other week to who stays with me and its my dads week and he wont be home because he still works a lot.

.

.

He pulled up to my house and I didn't even realize that he did because I was so deep in thought that it didn't even faze me until he spoke up.

"Clare were at your house, are you okay?" Eli asked.

"No I'm no okay, I'm scared to be by myself right now and my dad is working late tonight and I will have no one around. Do you mind staying with me for a while, until my dad gets back from work?" I asked.

"Sure blue eyes." he said and we got out of the car and went into my house.

.

.

_**Eli's POV**_

"What do you want to do?" she asked from the kitchen.

"You have any movies?" I asked, walking around in her living room looking at all the different pictures on the walls.

"Yeah their under the TV." I walked over to the TV and looked at her selection of movies and I was appalled.

"Seriously Clare? Twilight?" I said with disgust, who would like a movie with sparklingly vampires and shirtless wolfs?

"Shut up." she said walking into the living room and placed down two coke cans and a bowl of pop corn. I kept looking at her movies and found the perfect one to watch, one its scary so will cause her to cling on to me for dear life. Two I love me a scary movie.

.

.

"What movie is it?" she asked taking a seat on the couch.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I said putting the DVD in and pushed play and sat down on the couch next to Clare.

When the title of the movie came up Clare slapped my arm and I said a playful "OUCH" and acted hurt.

"Whats with all the abuse?" I said trying to hold back a chuckle.

" You know how much I hate scary movies and you had to put one on! Do you not want me to sleep for the next year?" she exaggerated. I just rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm just using it to my advantage." I stated.

"And what might that be?" she asked confused.

"That you will end up clinging to me by the end of the movie." I smirked knowing that would make her blush, and as if on cue she did.

.

.

By the end of the movie Clare was practically in my lap frightened, oh how I love how my plans always work out so well.

"Told you that you would cling on to me, admit it you just can't keep your hands off of me." I said sarcastically and smirked.

"Could you be more smug?"

"Absolutely!"

"We should probably get our homework done" she said getting up from the couch and got her book bag from the other side of the room.

"Fun!" I said sarcastically and got my bad and sat back down on the couch.

"So what are you gonna write for the writing assignment Ms. Dawes gave us?" I asked.

"I am going to write about how a bad situation can turn into a good one in a matter of a second, what about you?"

" I think I'm going to write another story about Clara Edwin." I said knowing how much those stories piss her off so much.

"Wow, still writing about that floozy?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Yup!"

"Your messed Eli." she said and I chuckled at how annoyed she is.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while because of exams. Like my favorite saying goes, "better have done something than to have done nothing at all!"**

**~MadameDegrassi354 **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Clare's POV**_

After Eli left my house about an hour later I took a shower and finished the rest of my homework that I needed to get done. I'm so excited, the dance is in three days! I still don't have a dress but Alli and I are going to the mall to go dress hunting. Tomorrow is going to be very interesting, with that thought I went to bed hoping for sweet dreams.

.

.

_**Next morning**_

You know how I was hoping for sweet dreams, well I got them. But the most odd thing about it was that I was dreaming about Eli, I never dreamed about him before. But what had happened in my dream last night is something that will remain a secrete, but to give you a little hint it was pretty steamy in my perspective. I got out of bed and got ready for school, when I was done getting ready I said goodbye to my dad and left on foot towards Degrassi high school.

.

.

When I got to school I was walking up the steps when I hear someone crying, I walked towards were I heard the crying from and found Jenna Middleton crying into her hands. I walked up to her and sat down on the bench next to her and tapped her shoulder trying to get her to look at me.

"Jenna?"

"Clare-bear? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah. What happened? Why are you crying?" I asked concerned.

"KC broke up with me because I'm pregnant." she broke out crying again and I pulled her into a hug and she cried into my shoulder.

"What and ass-hole! Why would he do that?" This explains so...much, he only wanted to be with me again because Jenna is pregnant! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE THESE DAYS? ESPECAILLY GUYS?

"Because he just got his life back to normal and he didn't want a baby ruining things, that's why."

"THAT JERK! He has no right to do that to you, he is as responsible for that baby as you are, he should be by your side not running away because things are getting tough." I stated angrily.

"I know right! Why are you helping me Clare-bear, after everything that I did to you last year, you should hate me!" she exclaimed.

"Jenna that is in the past and this is the present, so I'm willing to forget if you are and move on."

"Yeah, I want to forget because I miss you as a friend Clare-bear." she said and I pulled her into another hug.

"I missed you too Jenna, want to get inside before were late for Ms. Oh's class?" I asked getting up from the bench as Jenna did and locked arms and walked into Degrassi.

.

.

The day went on like it usually did and then soon enough the end of the day had came and I was walking to my locker to get what I needed for homework. When I closed my locker door Eli was standing their and scared the crap out of me! How did I not notice him walk up to my locker?

"Hey Eli, thanks for the heart attack!"

"Only for you blue eyes, ready to go?" he asked.

"Sorry Eli, I'm going dress shopping with Alli."

"Have fun dress shopping, talk to you later Clare." he said and left towards the schools front doors to lead him to the school parking lot.

"CLARRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE..." I heard Alli yell from down the hallway walking towards my locker.

"Hey Alli, is you brother ready to drive us to the mall?" I asked.

"Yup, and I've heard that you and Jenna have made up? Is that true?"

"Yeah. We made up this morning why?"

"Well before we were talking and she was all excited that you and her were talking again." she stated and then Jenna came walking down the hallway and I waved her to come over towards us.

"Yeah its in the past. Hey Jenna do you want to come with me and Alli dress shopping for the dance Friday?"

"Really? I would love to!" she said with a smile and hugged me and Alli and we walked out of Degrassi and headed for Sav's car( his moms) were he was waiting for us.

"Okay Sav, to the mall!" Alli said and hopped into the front seat and Jenna and I sat in the back.

.

.

We all went into about three stores and found nothing we really liked, so we went into Sears to see if they had any thing that we might like. When we got their they had a decent selection of dresses and then I saw the perfect one for me. It's a pink strapless dress with black roses that goes from the bottom left corner of the dress to about mid stomach. Jenna found a nice blue dress that sparkles and Alli found a tight hot pink dress that has a bow on the side with a few large rhinestones on it.

"Thank goodness we found our dresses! Lets go to the food court and get something to eat." I suggested.

"Yeah." said Alli.

"Okay." said Jenna and we walked to the food court and got pizza from Mario's pizzeria. After we ate Sav came back to the mall and picked us up and dropped Jenna and I off at our houses.

When I got into my house I walked to the kitchen to see a note on the counter.

_**Dear Clare,**_

_**I have to work late again honey, the office has been really busy lately. I'm sorry I'll see you in the morning, sweet dreams.**_

I read aloud "Love Dad." yeah right, might as well have mom here this week because she would actually be here instead of working 24/7.

I walked up to my room and went on my laptop to start typing my history essay due Friday, I had already written it down I just like to type I so it looks neater.

_**DING**_

I looked at the bottom of the screen to see that I got and IM from non other thank Eli.

Eli-Gold49: whats up Edwards?

Clare-e23: well...the ceiling :p

Eli-Gold49: I see that my sarcasm is rubbing off on you hahaha

Clare-e23: then I guess I should stay away from you ;)

Eli-Gold49: that would make me sad :(..

Clare-e23: Aww, cute...not! Lol

Eli-Gold49: Well then!, so seriously whats up?

Clare-e23: nothing typing a history paper due Friday you?

Eli-Gold49: fun...and Adam want to know if you want to do a group chat.

Clare-e23: sure!

_Adam-torr4 has joined your chat._

Adam-torr4: hey Clare!

Clare-e23: hey Adam whats up?

Adam-torr4: nothing much, but guess what guys!

Eli-Gold49: what?

Clare-e23: what?

Adam-torr4: I GOT A DATE WITH FIONA COYNE TO THE DANCE! :D

Eli-Gold49: congrats dude!

Clare-e23: awwwe! How cute!

Adam-torr4: thanks guys well I got to go moms yelling at me to get off the computure, see you guys later!

Clare-e23: night Adam!

Eli-Gold49: see ya !

_Adam-torr4 has signed off._

Clare-e23: im gonna get going to it getting late...

Eli-Gold49: yeah, see you tomorrow blue eyes sweet dreams! :)

Clare-e23: yeah night!

I closed my laptop and walked over to my bed and lied down and let out a long sigh. I can't wait till Friday, only if the day would come sooner. I turned on my side to turn off my lamp and got comfortable on my bed and closed my eyes.

"_**Crash!"**_

**Ooooohhhhh...a cliffy eh? What is going to happen? Clare's all alone at home and a huge crash sound comes from down stairs! Is there an intruder in the Edwards' household? I'm not so sure ****myself at the moment, so who wants to help me figure this thing out? sorry if their is any mistakes but i wanted t update because i haven't in a while.**

**~MadameDegrassi354**


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as I heard that crash down stairs I was on full alert at the moment. One because someone just broke into my house and two I'M HOME ALONE! I grabbed the closest thing next to my bed stand which happens to be my social studies text book. I guess this class does come in handy sometimes.

I chuckled at my thought and started to walk down the stair towards the living room to see who or what for that matter made the crashing noise In my house. When I got into my living room I noticed the Front door wide open.

"Heellloooo...?" I stammered. Okay. Yeah, I'm scared who wouldn't be? There is probably some creep in my house some were. Them it hit me like a ton of bricks, what if KC is in my house! Or even worse, what if Fitz is in my house?

"Okay who ever is in my house you better leave before I call the police!" I yelled.

"Clare calm down! It just me!" A shadow across my living room said. The voice does sound familiar but I'm not sure who though. Whoever this person was they flipped on the lights and it was Alli who made the large crashing noise in my house scaring me half to death.

"Alli, what are you doing in my house at midnight?"

" I wassss with Drewww and wanted to seeeeee you Clare-bearrrrrr" she slurred. She then started to giggle uncontrollably and got the hiccups. Is Alli drunk?

I walked over to her and sat her down on the couch and asked "Alli are you drunk?" I looked into her eyes and they are all glassy and drowsy looking. Yup. My best friend is drunk.

" Nnnoooo..." she slurred. That definitely answers my question.

" Come on Alli, lets get you to bed, we still have school tomorrow." we got up and I Closed and LOCKED the front door this time and went upstairs to my bedroom. I gave Alli a pair of pajamas to borrow. I let her sleep on my bed while I went into Darcey's old room and went to bed.

.

.

I woke up the next morning to my cellphone alarm clock because I didn't have my alarm clock to wake me up since I was in Darcey's room and not my own. I walked into my bedroom to find a still sleeping Alli. I walked over to her and shook her to get her to wake up, good thing that she is a light sleeper or it would take me a while to get her up.

"what am I doing here? And why do I have a massive headache?" she asked. Wow she must have had a lot to drink if she didn't remember that she came to my house last night.

"Last night you came to my house drunk off your ass, don't you remember?" I went through my draws looking for my outfit for today.

" I was? All I remember was being with Drew and people from the football team with their girl friends at the ravine. Then KC had some beers and I guess I had a few and some how ended up here in your house last night." she explained.

"Wow, do your parents even know were you are?"

"I told them that I would be sleeping over your house, so I guess I didn't completely lie." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well you need to get ready for school. I have a few of your things in my closet from the last time you stayed over."

"Thanks Clare, your the best!" she squealed and got ready for school.

.

.

"Adam can you quit smiling? Its starting to creep me out." Adam and I got to school early today to switch comic and talk for a little. Where sitting on the floor in front of Adams locker near the media classroom.

"Sorry Eli I can't, I'm still in shock that Fiona Coyne is going to The sweet hearts dance with me!" he exclaimed.

" You don't see me smiling like an idiot because I got a date with Clare, do you?" I questioned.

"Yeah. But the difference being is that you can actually talk to her without going to throw up, compared to me who couldn't even say the words 'would you like to go to the dance with me' without my throat going dry." I started to laugh at my friend's misfortune, earning myself a punch in the arm.

"OW! I think I'm gonna need a doctor now, thank Adam." I said being factious.

"Anytime bro, anytime." he said equally factious and we started to laugh.

_**Ring**_

The first bell rang signaling that there is five minutes till first period begins. Adam and I said our goodbye and I left for chemistry. While I was walking to class I saw Clare at her locker struggling to put books into it, so I decided to hep her.

I walked up behind her and said "need help" and she jumped and the books she was struggling with went flying and made me laugh hysterically.

"That was not funny_** Elijah**_." I cringed at the sound of my full name.

"Oh, but it was _**Clare-Bear**_." I said knowing how much she hates that nickname. And for the second time this day I get smacked in the arm, is it national hit Eli day or something?

"Ugh, just help me pick up my books." she said and I picked up her English note book and graphing calculator, which by the way is pink.

"Here." I handed the items to her.

"Thanks." she mumbled. Something is off with Clare today, she usually isn't like this.

"Clare, are you okay?"

"Well lets see, first I thought someone broke into my house last night, then it turns out its Alli. And the best part of it all is she was drunk! So do I seem like I'm okay?" she yelled. I was taken back a little, I have never seen Clare this perturbed before.

"Wow, um..sorry?" I really don't know what to say to that.

"I should be the one apologizing for dumping that all on you, I'm a horrible person." horrible? Really, she could never be horrible if she tried.

"Everyone always needs someone to vent to every once and a while."

"Thanks, we better get going before were late to our first period classes. See you later Eli, bye." she closed her locker and left to her class and I continued my way to chemistry.

**Hey my little readers! I'm sooo...sorry for not updating in a while! I've been so busy lately and everything I hope you like this chapter! I know its not long but at least its something right?**

**~MadameDegrassi354**


	9. Chapter 9

I created a poll on my page to figure out how to do the dance scene, go vote! The poll will be open until Wednesday!

~MadameDegrassi354


	10. Chapter 10

**Clare's POV**

Jenna and Alli just arrived at my house to get ready for the sweet hearts dance tonight. I'm so...excited! Not just the fact that I love dances, but that I get to go with the guy of my dreams, Eli. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear Alli say my name.

"CLARE DAIANE EDWARDS! DO YOU HEAR ME? OR DO I NEED TO START SPEAKING ANOTHER LANGUAGE TO GET YOUR ATTENTION?" she yelled getting my full attention and a pillow thrown at her.

"Just come here so I could do your make up Clare! Jeez, you didn't have to throw a pillow at me." Alli said walking over to my dresser and pulling eyeliner, mascara, and blush out of a hot pink make up bag that says: 'SEXY.'

"I threw the pillow at you for yelling while I'm two feet away from you!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever. Just sit down. Jenna can you hand me the brush for the blush." Jenna handed her the brush and went into the bathroom to put her dress on.

"So, how have things been with you and Eli? Has he asked you to be his girlfriend yet?" she asked.

"EXCUSE ME? Eli and I are just friends, _friends, _what do you not understand that?" I asked, she just wont let this go!

"Clare-bear, its obvious that Eli likes you! Come on, the way he looks at gives it all away and you don't even realize!" Jenna explained. Now shes gonna start with this too? Why won't they leave me alone with this subject?

"I don't know what your talking about, he doesn't and will _never _like me more than a friend."

"Then why would he ask you to the dance in the first place? Clare, for someone so smart you really don't act like it." said Jenna.

"I will admit that I like Eli, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me. And he probably only asked me to the dance because he feels bad for me." I said sadly. What if that really is the case? I will be beyond mad if he was leading me on this whole time and was just messing with my emotions. I hope its not the ladder.

"Either way Clare, when he sees you in a few minutes when the guys get here, he'll be like a lost puppy." Alli squealed. She let me look in the mirror and I looked...WOW! The way she did my make up made my eyes very blue. The blush gave me the permanent blush look, which I know Eli loves it when I blush. And the dress hugging my curves perfectly makes it even better! I can actually say that for once in my life I feel beautiful.

"Wow.." is all I could manage to say.

"Saint Clare no more!" I heard Jenna say behind me.

"Clare you look amazing! I did good!" Alli exclaimed and then did the finishing touches on her make up.

_**DING DONG...**_

"EEPPP! The guys are here!" Alli said grabbing her silver purse off my purple comforter and ran for the front door. Jenna and I fallowed in suit. We descended the stairs and at the bottom I was met by a pair of green eyes staring me down like I was the last piece of food on earth.

ELI LOOKED AMAZING! He wore a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black skinny jeans and a pink tie. His hair was done perfectly, the dark brown locks just framed his face perfectly.

_**Eli's POV**_

I rang the door bell to the Edwards house hold, Drew and Westly stood behind me waiting for someone to answer the door. I don't really understand why Jenna would go to the dance with Westly, but then again she just got dumped and is pregnant with Clare's ex-boyfriends baby, I guess karma is a bitch.

The door swung open and stood a very excited Alli, I moved out of the way and she tackled Drew instantly. Westly and I walked into the house and I looked up at the stairs and saw the most gorgeous women in the world.

Clare looked OUTSTANDING. She always looks beautiful to me, but tonight she just looks...no words could describe how Clare looked.

She stopped in front of me waiting for me to talk, but I couldn't even process what was going on in the moment. Her saying my name brought me out of my trance that I was in from taking in all of her beauty.

"Clare...you look...wow." smooth, real smooth. She is wearing blush but I could still see her blush even more from my comment. I don't think what I said even counted as a comment, or for words in that matter.

"Thanks Eli, you don't look so bad yourself. I see that you can follow directions." she said touching my pink tie. Alli made this big deal that all out ties had to match our dates dresses. So Drew and I are wearing pink ties and Westly is wearing a dark blue tie, lucky dude.

"Lets get going guys!" Jenna said and we all walked to my hearse and drove off to school for an unforgettable night.

**OOHHHHH! WHAT DO YOU THINK I MEAN BY UNFORGETTABLE NIGHT? HMMMM...OH, THE POSSIBLITIES! SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE. I KINDA HURT MY WRIST SO I WAS IN THIS CAST THINGY AND...BOTTOM LINE, I COULDNT TYPE. SORRY ITS SHORT BUT ITS SOMETHING! THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE THE LAST AND THE DANCE SCENE! LUV YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS STORY! EVEN THOUGHT ELI AND CLARE MIGHT BE OVER ON THE SHOW, THEY WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER IN OUR HEARTS! **

**~MADAMEDEGRASSI354**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eli's POV**

When we pulled up to Degrassi in Morty I barely recognized our high school. The front entrance was covered with red and pink flashing lights and hearts plastered all over the glass windows and doors. At the front door was Mr. Simpson and Ms. Oh welcoming everybody into the school.

I parked Morty in the school parking lot and we all got out. Everybody was walking ahead of Clare and I and she seemed kind of scared.

I stopped her and asked " Are you okay"?

"I'm fine, its just that...what if Fitz or Kc try to do something?" she asked concerned. Why haven't I thought about that?

"I'll have Drew talk to Kc to stay away from you and as for Fitz, just stay with me and you should be fine. If their happens to be a problem then we'll tell Mr. Simpson; I won't let anything ruin our night." I said and took her hand and we walked up the steps of Degrassi and was greeted by Mr. Simpson.

"Hello Eli, Clare. Go on ahead and enjoy the dance!" we headed inside and gave our tickets to Anya- she's sitting at a table in front of the gym- and we walked into the dance.

The gym was covered in billions of hearts and tables covered with pink and red table cloths and the ceiling draped with red and pink steamers. The lights were dim in the gym and their was a smoke machine and some strobe lights. We walked further into the dance and found Drew and Alli by the punch bowl. We walked up to them and I tapped Drew's shoulder to get his attention, " Can I talk to you for a sec." I said and him and I walked aside, leaving Clare and Alli talking near the punch bowl.

"What up?" he asked.

"Your friends with KC right?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know if you can tell him to stay away from Clare? She's scared that he's gonna bother her tonight"

"Sure. Alli told me what happened in the hallway the other day. Did he really call you trash?" he asked.

"Yeah, asshole he is. Then Clare told him off, which was pretty sick."

"Nice. Wanna get back to our dates?"

"Yeah, come on." we walked back to the punch bowl and joined our dates. I leaned over and whispered in Clare's ear " Want to dance?" I smirked when she shivered and nodded her head making her curls bounce.

Walking towards the dance floor I noticed that pretty much everyone was grinding on each other. Clare seemed very nervous, I suppose that she never really has danced liked that; I'll just have to change that.

"Have you ever danced this way before"? I asked her.

"No, I don't know how to..." she said looking away and even in the dim lighting I could tell that she was blushing.

I moved closer to her and turned her around so her back was to me and I said " Then I guess I'm gonna have to teach you then, don't I?" The song _**Dirty Picture **_by Taio Cruz and Ke$ha came on; I took Clare's hands in mine and placed them on her hips and started to sway my hips to the beat of the song and guiding her along, as well.

I looked across the room and saw Drew talking to Kc: probably about what I told him to tell KC. They looked like they were arguing, but then KC looked defeated and nodded his head and walked over to a girl with long brown hair in a red dress, she also had braces: I think it was that ninth grader Jess.

After dancing for a few minutes Clare started to get the hang of it; she is so free when she dances, it's amazing. I still haven't figured out how to tell her about how I feel about her yet. Your probably thinking I'm trying to avoid telling her, but no. I just don't know how to go about telling her. Sure I've had other girlfriends and told them how I felt, but they weren't Clare. The friendship we have is very important to me and I don't want to ruin it over some stupid crush. But, then again, whats life without a little risk...

My train of thought broke when I felt Clare's hand leave mine and snake its way up my neck. She started to push more into me making me get hard. I moved my hand from her hip and wrapped my right arm around her waist pulling her closer to me, making her grind more on my hard member. I had to refrain myself from moaning so I decided to use her strapless dress as an advantage.

I leaned down and kissed her shoulder. I stopped for a second to see if she would protest but she didn't so I continued to kiss her shoulder and moved closer to were the neck meets the shoulder and put light kisses here and there.

**Clare's POV**

I don't know why I have never danced like this before? It's so much fun! I highly recommend it to people who go dancing. At first I wasn't so sure about dancing like this, but then wen I started to get the hang of it it was so much fun! My hips are moving in sync with Eli and I thought about 'the old me wouldn't do this', but in life you have to grow up and I'm in the process of that. You can't always play safely, sometimes you need to take some risks.

The song changed to _**Ghost **_by Fefe Dobson and I pushed more into Eli and moved my right hand to around his neck bringing him closer to me. I heard him groan in the back of his throat when I pushed more into him, probably making him hard. Then I felt something on my shoulder: I looked to my right and noticed Eli kissed my shoulder. He looked at me looking for any type of protest and he started to kiss my shoulder, then continued to where the shoulder meets my neck and left small kisses here and there.

He trailed kisses up and down my neck and a small moan escaped my lips when he kissed a certain spot under my ear. I guess he hear me moan because he started to suck on the skin there making my eyes close and moan again. I threaded my fingers through his soft hair and tug a little at his locks and he moaned against my neck making he shiver.

"I'm gonna slow things down for you guys now." DJ Sav said and the song _**Steal your heart **_by Augustana came on. Eli stopped nibbling on my neck and I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and his went to my waist pulling me close.

He leaned down and said " I think I gave you a hickey." he chuckled as I reached up and touched the spot under my ear.

I leaned up and said: " I guess I'll just have to even the score" he looked at me like I had four noses. I leaned up again and started trailing kisses on the side of his jaw and made my way down his neck and started to nibble on the skin underneath his right ear. I felt his throat vibrate from his groans and moans; I pulled away after a few minutes.

"Guess what." I said

"what?" Eli replied.

I leaned up and whispered in his ear: " You have a hickey too." he chuckled.

"Want to get something to drink"? I said.

"Sure." we made our way back to the refreshment table and grabbed two cokes. We talked for a while and he said he had to use the bathroom. He left and I walked over to Alli, she was sitting by herself staring at absolutely nothing.

"Alli, are you okay"? She looked at me and tears stained her face and her mascara was running like their was a marathon.

"Drew...he...he..." she started.

"Drew, what? What did he do Alli"? I tried again.

"He said he loves me."

"Alli! That's amazing! Why are you crying then?"

" I can't believe someone as amazing as Andrew Torres would fall in love with a slut like me." she said and shed a few more tears. I gave her a comforting hug and told her that we should get to the bathroom to fix herself.

"CLARE DAIANE EDWARDS! IS THAT A HICKEY I SEE ON YOUR NECK!" I felt myself blush and self conscientiously touched the spot under my ear where Eli's lips were, not to long ago.

"Possibly." Alli stared me down, causing me to give in.

"Okay! Yes, Alli, it's a hickey!" I was trying to move my hair in a certain way to cover up the new purple-blue mark.

"So...how was it dancing with Eli? Looked like you two were having a lot of fun" she said winking at me. " Who knew saint Clare danced so spontaneously" she said finishing her make up and walking out of the bathroom before I could say anything.

" I need new friends" I mumbled walking out of the bathroom and right into a person outside the door.

"Sorry" I said and tried to walk away, but was pulled back into strong arms and a husk voice whispered "I didn't get to finish what I started the other day, little Clare" the voice said.

"Fitz" is the last thing I said before everything went black.

**Eli's POV**

After I did my business in the bathroom I ran into KC on the way back to the dance.

"Hey, Eli, can I talk to you." KC said walking into the JT memorial in the middle of the school, me following in suit.

"What about"? I said sitting down on the wooden bench.

"Clare. I'm sorry that I called you trash before. I'm just upset that Clare doesn't want anything to do with me anymore after what I had done to her last year. Then me being rude to you isn't helping my case at all. So I'm turning over a new leaf by apologizing to you first; only because she's now your girlfriend and all." he said.

"Clare isn't my girlfriend..."

"Well, if I was you I would find her and ask her to be: she is worth too much to lose and your feelings for her are written all over your face." is he telling me to go out with his ex?

"You must think I'm nuts for telling you to go out with my ex, but she deserves a good boyfriend. I wasn't good to her and I know that you would be. So go find your girl." he said and got up to leave but then stopped in his tracks.

"Their is one more thing I have to tell you and if I was you I would run as fast as you can." I gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"While you were in the bathroom I had over heard Fitz talking to Owen about taking Clare from the dance and doing things to her. So if I was you I'd go find him before he does something really bad. I'll go check the dance and tell Mr. Simpson what's going on" I nodded my head and I ran through the hallways as fast as I could trying to look for Clare. I would stop a few people and ask them if they had seen Clare Edwards anywhere, but they have no idea where she could be.

While turning the corner I saw a figure going into the boiler room. Whoever this person was they were carrying a limp body in their arms. When I saw the curls on the head of the limp body I already knew that was Clare, knocked out, being dragged into the boiler room, by Fitz.

I sent a quick message to KC telling him that they headed into the boiler room and to be quick because Clare is unconscious.

I walk up to the boiler room door and open it slowly so Fitz wouldn't hear me. I walked down the metal steps and down to a hallway where I heard voices.

"Did you know the chances of you escaping a virgin are very slim at the moment, Clare" I hear Fitz slimy voice say. The voices grew louder as I walked closer.

"Please, Fitz. Don't do this! You want to get arrested for raping me!" I heard Clare say faintly.

"It won't be considered rape if I tell people that you gave me your purity ring to wear" he said as I stood in the door way and watched him take the ring off her ring finger and slip it into his pocket.

Clare was laying on the ground with her hands and feet tied up and squirming to get free. She looked like she would pass out at any moment from using her energy trying to get free.

"If I was you I would put that ring back on her finger and scram" I said walking into the dim lit room.

"Well isn't it your little Emo friend, come to rescue the damsel in distress I assume" he said standing up and facing me.

"I'm not here to fight you, all I want is Clare safe. That's all. So if you can so kindly untie her and give back her ring, we'll be on our merry way, Fitzy" I said taking a step closer to Clare.

"What? Don't like fighting anymore Emo-boy?" he said taking a step closer to me.

"I don't want to fight anymore, please, just let us go before things become worse." I said kneeling down and looking at Clare to see if she had any injuries. Then it happened. Out of no where a felt a hard object come in contact with my side.

I fell over clutching my side and looked up to see Fitz holding a wooden bat in his hands: he raised the bat ready to hit me again. I closed m eyes waiting for the blow; I could hear Clare from the side of me thrashing and shouting. Then...nothing.

"Mr. Fitzgerald, put the bat down and put your hands behind your head and get to your knees." a police officer said holding his gun out, aimed at Fitz.

Fitz dropped the bat and got on his knees. When he put his hands behind his head the police officer put his gun away and moved behind Fitz, placing handcuffs to his wrist and pulling him to his feet.

"Wait until your parole officer hears about this Mark." who knew Fitz has a parole officer. I wouldn't be surprised if he was in a gang too.

I looked to my left and saw Clare staring right back at me. She gave me a faint smile when I started to untie her hands and feet. I helped her to her feet and wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her curly hair.

"God, Clare. Are you okay?"

"Thank you, please don't leave me." she whispered.

"Would you two like to explain to me what happened?" Mr. Simpson said standing in the doorway of the room. Clare and I broke apart and turned towards our principal.

"Mark asked me to the dance, but I rejected him and he tried to hurt me in the parking lot the other day. Eli came along and hit him, knocking him out, and we walked away. Tonight, I'm guessing, he tried to get his revenge. He was gonna try and rape me, Mr. Simpson. I almost ended up like my sister..." Clare's words trailed off and she burst out crying.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, I think it's best that you take Ms. Edwards home now. Thank you for telling KC to come get me, it was the right thing to do." after that Clare and I walked out of the room, up the metal steps, out of the boiler room.

Once we got outside the last of the police cars had pulled away and the school parking lot was deserted except for my hearse. I draped my arm over Clare's shoulders and guided her to my car. I opened the door for her, but she didn't get in.

"Clare, are y-" Clare crushed her lips over mine before I could even finish my sentence. I was so shocked that I forgot to kiss her back. Our lips started to move in sync: just like our hips before, when we were dancing. I pulled her closer to me and tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

Everything was poured into this one kiss: trust, longing, and love. I pulled away first and took her face in my hands and said "Clare, I love you with all my heart. Will you be my girlfriend?" I looked deep into her crystal blue eye's for some type of response.

"You love me?" she said.

"I have since the day I ran over your glasses." she smiled.

"I love you too, Eli." I smiled and leaned down, giving her a sweet kiss.

I was right. This is an unforgettable night.

The End

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this story! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I did! The next holiday I'm going to be doing is Easter! Maybe Eli in a bunny suit, hm...**

**~MadamDegrassi354 **


End file.
